Tentaciones
by LucindaCipriano
Summary: Dejemos que las emociones vuelen y los sentimientos se revelen, un Hermione/Sirius


Un regalito antes de actualizar Paleta de colores :D

Recuerden sus comentarios me hacen feliz C:

Tentaciones:

Volver a Hogwarts es el mejor deseo que le pudieron haber cumplido. Sirius Black no podía estar más feliz. El haber evitado la muerte, que la guerra por fin hubiera terminado y ser declarado inocente, lo tenia de buen humor. Lo único que hacía que todo eso se derrumbara era la muerte de Remus. En los días de luna llena, no podía evitar el recordar los buenos momentos que vivió con sus amigos, con los merodeadores.

-Sirius- la voz de su ahijado lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Sí, Harry- hablo tranquilo, como si nunca hubiera recordado.

-Quería ve si venias con Ron y conmigo a Hogsmade- le propuso con una gran sonrisa.

La idea le parecía muy tentadora, pero había algo que no encajaba ese sábado 25 de Diciembre.

-¿Y Hermione?- le resultaba de lo más extraño que la chica no les acompañara.

-Se encerró en la biblioteca, dijo que quería estar sola- le conto Harry algo preocupado.

-¿Puedo saber el por qué?- aventuro Canuto.

-Bueno, tas abras que ella y Ron terminaron…- empezó el ojiverde.

-De eso ya hace un mes, Harry- interrumpió Sirius, el muchacho le mira y le indico con ella que se callara.

-Sí, lo sé, pero eso no le importo a Ron que se estaba comiendo a Lavender frente a Hermione- continuo, la relación de sus amigos no había sido color de rosas, más bien todo lo contrario, pero eso no ameritaba que su pelirrojo amigo hiciera eso por el simple hecho de ponerla celosa- además de que a sus padre no les han podido regresar la memoria.

Sirius, al igual que todo el colegio, sabían del sacrificio que la chica había hecho con tal de mantener a sus padres a salvo. Un gran grado de valentía.

-Iré a hablar con ella, tu ve y diviértete- le dijo su padrino. Aunque no muy convencido se retiro diciendo que si lo ocupara ya sabía dónde encontrarlo.

Con paso lento se dirigió a la biblioteca. En esos no había muchos alumnos revoloteando por los alrededores, solo unos 20 eran los que permanecían en el colegio, y es que estas eran las primeras navidades en las que no se verían amenazados por magos dementes.

La biblioteca solo era ocupada por Hermione, quien leía en una de las mesas mas apartadas, casi llegando a la sección prohibida, ni siquiera la bibliotecaria se encontraba, al parecer solo estarían ellos dos, todos los alumnos deberían de andar en algún lugar de Hogsmade. Sirius sonrió.

-¿Por qué tan sola pequeña?- la ronca voz del hombre la saco de la profunda lectura que hasta esos momentos mantenía.

-Profesor- solo ella se empeñaba en llamarle con ese mote desde que había aceptado el puesto de maestro de Defensa contra las artes oscuras.

-Sabes que puedes llamar Sirius- lo que más quería últimamente es que de los labios de esa chica saliera su nombre, porque si tenía que admitirlo desde principios de año escolar no había dejado de pensar en la castaña, el ella y todo lo que escondía debajo del montón de tela que constituía su uniforme.

-Está bien, Sirius- suspiro Hermione, ya estaba bastante cansada de todo, solamente quería algo de calma.

-Ya vez, así esta mejor- dijo Canuto triunfal acercándose a la chica, podía oler el suave olor a manzanilla que desprendía.

La cercanía del hombre la estaba empezando a poner nerviosa, involuntariamente se mordió el labio inferior, y eso acompañado de unos traviesos risos cayendo en contorno a su rostro no hacían nada más que tentar al perrito.

Sirius no soporto mucho más y paso lenta y tortuosamente la lengua por los labios de Hermione, quien sintió todo su cuerpo temblar ante la caricia. Cerró sus ojos mientras un bello rubor cubría sus mejillas. Black vio esto como una abierta tentación.

-No me tientes, pequeña- pero ella quería mas, quería ser querida, amada por alguien, aunque eso solo durara un momento. Quería que Sirius fuera quien le proporcionara todo eso, porque lo admitía, ese hombre despertaba el más profundo deseo en ella, por eso se empeñaba en llamarlo _profesor _para así no crearse ideas tontas, pero ahora que lo tenía frente a ella, no perdería la oportunidad.

De un momento a otro, el ahora profesor de Defensa, tenía los labios, de la que era su alumna, pegados a los suyos. Con el más grande de los placeres, Sirius le correspondió.

Hermione se levanto y con sus brazos se abrazo a él por su cuello. Ante la acción de la joven Sirius la elevara del suelo permitiendo así que se aferrara a su cadera con sus piernas doradas, provocando que la dureza, ya notoria, de su anatomía entrara en contacto con el centro de la chica.

En esta posición continuaron devorándose, los dos con los ojos cerrados permitiéndose sentir todas esas sensaciones ya olvidadas por él, las deseadas por ella, las que tanto había esperado sentir con el pelirrojo y que nunca llegaron.

En un momento dado, Canuto tiro todos los libros que estaban en la mesa, sentando a Hermione en ella, la admiro. Tenia todo el cabello alborotado, la ropa arrugada, los labios rojos e hinchados, un fuerte color carmesí en las mejillas y, bueno, esto solo hizo que le viera como la más hermosa de las mujeres además de que su excitación aumento.

Con sus agiles manos empezó a desabotonar cada botón de la blanca blusa que traía puesta la muchacha mientras depositaba suaves besos por todo su cuello, arrancándole delicados gemidos a la castaña, los cuales sonaban como música para sus oídos. Cuando por fin se deshizo de la prenda pudo ver dos redondos senos cubiertos por un sostén de encaje negro, no se lo quito simplemente lo subió para dejar libre a esas dos tentaciones que desde hacia tiempo soñaba.

Hermione se sentía intimidada con la miraba que el hombre le dedicaba. Sirius, hambriento dirigió su boca al pecho derecho y empezó a succionar con devoción, como si fuera el mas rico de los manjares en la tierra. La castaña gemía con ganas, queriendo hacer algo le jaloneo la camisa al animago, logrando que este dejara la deliciosa tarea que realizaba para poder complacer a la joven. Viéndolo desnudo, de la cintura para arriba volvió a colocar sus brazos en el cuello del hombre, abrazándolo, haciendo que sus cuerpos al fin de tocaran. Ante esto ella gimió y él soltó un gruñido de satisfacción.

La volvió a separar de él y continuo con lo antes empezado, solo que esta vez dedica a atender el izquierdo. Perdida en las caricias que recibía recorría toda la piel expuesta de Sirius hasta que se aventuro más allá y llego al sobresaliente miembro, duro y caliente es como lo sentía. Su pequeña mano apretó la erección de Sirius, acariciándolo. Ante tal acto, el ahora ex presidiario, se expresó con gruñidos ahogados en las montañas de Hermione, con sus manos empezó a recorrer las piernas de la chica, las cuales seguían abiertas, abiertas para él.

Cuando encontró las bragas, literalmente, las arranco, haciendo que la castaña dejara la tarea de estimularlo, aunque más le parecía imposible. Clavo sus ojos caramelo con los grises del pelinegro, este le dedico una traviesa y cálida sonrisa torcida. Sintiendo sus labios unirse, penetro a Hermione con un dedo seguido por otro. La chica movía las caderas al compas en el que entraba y salían de ella.

-Aahhh…- gimió Hermione en el momento en que tuvo su primer orgasmo.

Sirius lamia, de sus dedos, la esencia de la chica, ella también empozo a chupar, para que al final terminaran besándose como si fuera el último día de sus vidas.

Se separa de ella y dejo libre su erección, Hermione pasó la lengua por los labios, quería más y Sirius lo sabia. Levanto la falda lo necesario y entro en ella de una sola estocada, volviendo a gemir al sentir la estrecha entrada que le brindaban. Con un rápido movimiento empezó el vaivén.

-Más… Sirius… mas- su nombre saliendo entre los gemidos de la leona solo hizo que el ritmo aumentara, cumpliendo así el deseo de Hermione.

Entraba y salía con rapidez y habilidad, sentía como las paredes internas apretaban su sexo provocándole la mejor de las sensaciones. Y Hermione tuvo su segundo orgasmo. Al sentirlo Sirius aumento las penetradas, él también estaba apunto de estallar.

-Aun…que… no lo… creas, Te… quiero- susurro a su oído en el momento en que se derramaba en el interior de ella.

Se miraban, todavía seguían unidos, Hermione tomo su rostro y le deposito un dulce beso en los labios, porque ahora todo estaba claro y entendía toda esa confusión que sentía desde un poco antes de terminar con Ron.

-Yo también te quiero, Sirius- dijo dando pequeños besos por su rostro.

Estaba que no se la creía, esa jovencita con la que acababa de hacer sexo que término siendo el amor. Cuando salió de ella y los arreglo a los dos la abrazo, como si eso evitara que se escapara y todo fuera un sueño.

-Entiendes que con esa declaración no pienso dejarte ir, ¿verdad?- dijo Sirius casi como si fuera una ley a la cual nunca hay que desobedecer.

Hermione simplemente sonrió y lo beso, y eso fue lo único que necesito como respuesta.


End file.
